<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Good by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245890">Everything Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier'>hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Retirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves their life and he loves Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small thing I wrote today. I hope people enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and presses his face into his neck. Bucky is making them both breakfast. Most of their mornings are like this now that they have both retired. Bucky takes care of breakfast while Steve goes on a run. Today he cut his run a little short because it started to rain which is why he’s curling up against Bucky’s body. Steve likes being close to Bucky, likes being able to touch him without a single care in the world. He likes their little routine, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On most days after breakfast, Steve will paint and Bucky will read or they will work in the garden. Some days they will just sit in front of the fireplace together and cuddle. They share a small cabin near the woods. It’s close enough to the compound that they can visit their friends whenever they want to but far enough away that they have the peace and quiet they need and deserve. Sometimes they go on walks in the woods or drive around for a while on Steve’s bike. On Saturdays they go grocery shopping together. They always get enough food for the whole week. Bucky makes them the most delicious meals with the best ingredients they can get their hands on. He doesn’t let Steve near any of his creations until it’s time to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t have to fight anymore and Steve has learned that it suits him well. He is tired of fighting, the thought of it makes him shake. No, he is far more content to spend his days with his husband and live a lot more slowly than he previously did. He gave the shield to Sam four years ago, the best man to carry it Steve had decided, and he hasn’t looked back since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that matters is Bucky and their life together. Though lately they’ve been talking about getting an animal to care for. They just haven’t decided what animal yet. Bucky wants a cat, Steve wants a dog. He thinks they might end up with both and he’s okay with that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime he keeps nuzzling Bucky’s neck, breathing in his scent and just being as close to him as he possibly can while still wearing clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is almost finished,” Bucky says, “I think today is a cuddling day, mhm? It’s too cold for anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles. Bucky turns his head and pecks Steve’s lips, smiling too. He turns off the stove, puts their food on plates and they sit down at their tiny dining table. Another day, another delicious meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast they curl up in front of their fireplace. Blankets wrapped around them and hot chocolate near. In the background one of their favorite records is playing and the rain clatters against the window. Everything good in the world is right here. Steve loves this life and he loves Bucky. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this please leave kudos and/or comments, it means a lot to me! &lt;3 </p><p>You can also say hi to me on tumblr, I am hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>